Reunion of Friends
by gymjunky71
Summary: Zuko has invited pregnant Katara and Aang along with Toph and Sokka to Ember Island for a vacation before the two of them become parents. Katara POV.
1. Information

Zuko invites his old friends, his mother, and his step-sister to Ember Island for a much-needed Reunion, Rest, and Relaxation. Judging by the photo shown in L.O.K 2x04., Bumi II looks to be over ten years old, Kya II about 3-4, and Tenzin is of course just a baby at the time. I did some math & know that Aang was 32 when Tenzin was born. So, in my fic:

**Aang: **21 years old

**Katara: **23 years old

**Toph:** 21 years old

**Sokka:** 24 years old

**Zuko:** 25 years old

As far as we know, Sokka did not have any children. We don't know if he married Suki or anyone else. So, his partner does not appear in my fic. Toph had two daughters with different men; her daughter Lin is younger than Tenzin so she hasn't become a mother yet. We don't know who their fathers yet are so I can't put them in the fic. So, she's also single. Zuko's daughter Izumi looks to be Tenzin's age so she does not exist yet. I don't know if her mother was Mai or someone else. Zuko's partner does not appear in this fic.

Proceed to the next chapter for the story. I hope you like it :)


	2. To Ember Island

**Introduction**

Nearly ten years have passed since the end of the Hundred Year War. Katara was a leading expert in the various forms of Water Bending, outlawing Blood Bending. She was regarded around the planet as the best Water Bending master and healer. After aiding in the world's recovery, Aang and Katara settled together and hoped to start a family. At twenty-three years old, Katara became pregnant with their first child.

A motherly person by nature, Katara was thrilled by the news. She had always dreamed of having babies of her own after assisting her Gran-Gran in delivering many of the children in the Southern Water Tribe. She was experienced enough at fourteen to help deliver a baby for a refugee couple before arriving at Ba Sing Se. She had also successfully pretended to be pregnant at that age for a disguise at a Fire Nation private school. Her rounded belly distending beneath her seal leather top now was very real, however.

To truly be cradling a baby inside of her womb, the mission to nurture the life which Katara and Aang had intimately created ... was indescribable. All the nausea and heartburn in the world couldn't chip away at her excitement. Katara wondered if she had ever felt as confident as she did while she was pregnant. She had very long, dark, wavy hair and olive brown skin. She had striking blue eyes with epicanthic lids and a round face with a somewhat flat profile.

She was a petite young woman, barely taller than Aang's shoulder. He was no longer the goofy kid she rescued from that ball of ice in the South Pole. He had grown into a tall and handsome man with medium brown skin. He kept his tattooed head shaved but he was now growing a dark beard along his angular jaw. He had a chiseled face with soft lips, prominent cheeks, and double-lidded dark eyes beneath his dark bushy brows.

His nose had a noticeably broad convex bridge. Aang had sculpted pectoral and abdominal muscles. His legs were lean and his arms were taut with muscle. He was agile and healthy at twenty-one ... and about to become the best father in the world. Katara still got butterflies from time to time, being around Aang ... or maybe that was their baby kicking inside of her.

The responsibility of becoming parents did not daunt the couple. They were ready. They had started the nursery soon after getting the confirmation from a healer and had a few closets stocked full with diapers. However, they did understand the amount of time that would be taken up by this new addition in their relationship. So, they were looking forward to a small babymoon - a romantic vacation to be taken before the due date.

When they were invited to Ember Island by their close friend, Firelord Zuko, Katara and Aang leapt at the opportunity. It was planned for nearing the end of Katara's first trimester, the safest window for her to be traveling while still with child. As well as Katara's brother Sokka and their old friend Toph, they would be joined by Zuko's mother Ursa, his uncle Iroh, and Zuko's half-sister Kiyi.

**To Ember Island**

At sun rise, the couple awoke together, had breakfast, and went to the bathroom to prim for the trip. Aang was wearing his orange robe tied closed by a yellow cloth at his narrow waist and Katara was wearing her sarashi (and of course her mother's betrothal necklace). Katara was in a great mood, looking forward to the trip. Katara was combing her hair and separating strands for her trademark braided 'loopies' as Sokka called them. Her hands frequently drifted back down to stroking her belly. Aang was hovering the blade by his chin uncertainly.

Katara leaned her hip on the counter, hand on belly, "Giving up on the beard, sweetie?"

"It makes me look older," Aang chuckled, lifting the blade to his scalp. "I _still _look like a teenager."

That was hardly the case what with his height, his protruding Adam's apple, and his muscular figure. If that weren't enough, his confidence and mannerisms were the icing on the very attractive cake. Her loopies in place, Katara began to work on tying back the rest of her hair into a long sleek fishtail braid.

She giggled, "Aang, sweetie. You're one hundred and twenty-one."

"You'd never know," He strained his face and doubled over, crackling his voice, "Let's get to skippin', pretty momma! Our friends await!"

Katara pulled on her fur trimmed leggings, soft waterproof boots, and her kimono-styled tunic with slits on the sides. She brought her gloves and overcoat in case she got cold while up in the air. She held them to her chest while walking out to the roofed walkway. Appa growled happily when he saw her walking towards them.

Aang turned and beamed at her, "Ready for take-off, sweetie?"

Once they were standing on his broad tail and Aang had his arms firmly around Katara, Appa lifted it and they walked over to the saddle. Katara eased herself down slowly to sit at the front end of the saddle. Aang handed Katara her bag of snacks and water canteen. He twirled up through the air with a gush of Bended wind and landed perfectly atop Appa's head, his legs crossed.

"Ready, sweetie?" He grinned over his shoulder up at his young wife.

Momo chirped as though to say '_don't leave without me_' and landed softly in Katara's cris-crossed lap, snuggling up to her middle.

"Ember Island, here we come!" Katara smiled.

Aang nodded and pulled on Appa's reins, "Appa, yip-yip!"

Appa grunted and rose very slowly till they were above the clouds. Katara felt her baby kicking, the change in altitude probably making his tiny ears pop. Momo sniffed at her belly and rubbed his face gently against it. Her baby started to settle once she snacked on her bag of kale cookies and blubbered seal jerky. After a while, she settled down for a nap and Momo looked proud of himself.

Katara had gained about seventeen pounds to her slender frame, the added weight already causing a strain on her back. They flew all day and when the stars started to come out, Aang checked in on Appa.

"What's up, buddy?" he asked his oldest friend.

Appa groaned gutturally like he was reminding a forgetful child but still adoringly.

"He's thinking about the baby," Katara reached over to stroke Aang's shoulders. "Aren't you, Appa?"

Appa purred. She dropped her hand, reaching over the rim of the saddle as far as she could so stroke Appa's long rough coat. The flight was taking longer than the couple should have anticipated. Appa flew them to Ember Island with such care that they did not arrive until well past midnight, much later than they had planned with Zuko. With the islands of the Fire Nation within sight, Appa descended below the murky clouds.

"Do you think he's sent out a search party?" Katara joked.

Aang laughed, "Firelord Zuko would do something like that."

As they arched over the royal property, the first thing Katara noticed was the smell of the superb royal cooking. She had finished off her bag of snacks. Flutterbats were fluttering, iguana seals were lounging on the black-sanded shore, and she could hear the royal messenger hawks squawking.

"Look, they waited-up for us!" Aang pointed out the few windows that indeed had candlelight illuminating them.

Appa descended to the designated landing spot just as slowly as before, Zuko's crimson dragon Druk resting nearby. Katara saw a few dragon-moose in the fenced pasture, free to graze after shifts of pulling royal carriages. With a soft gush of wind and a sigh of relief, Appa touched down. Aang and Katara dismounted the same way they had mounted Appa. Satisfied that his passengers had arrived safely, Appa shifted over to the trough of apples and hay waiting for him inside of his shelter.

Momo hopped from Aang's shoulders down to Katara's and back, the old lemur excited to see his old friends waiting for them inside of the restored mansion. Cave-hoppers had ventured out of their dens to chirp and badger-frogs were croaking.

Exhausted servants rushed out to greet them, "Avatar Aang! Master Katara!"

Zuko's servants carried their luggage for them. They crossed a tiny bridge stretched across a shallow pond in which turtle ducks quacked to each other. Katara was walking slower nowadays since her center of gravity was off. But, she wasn't waddling yet. They could smell the tea and incense burning from several yards away.

They were pleasantly surprised that it was Zuko whom greeted them at the door. He had light ochre skin and narrow, epicanthic lidded, striking golden eyes. His left eye and ear were disfigured by a scar from when his father had set his face on fire, his left eyebrow permanently burnt off. It was difficult to look at but his friends never _gawked_ at it. He had his long, soft, raven hair partially up in a topknot, his Fire Lord headpiece fixed securely in there. He was wearing an ornate burgundy and gold robe with spiked shoulders and sandals.

"The party can officially begin!" Zuko beamed at them. "Hello, Aang." They bowed to each other before he hugged Aang and Zuko grinned down at Katara, "Katara, you look beautiful."

"After flying for almost a day, that's a nice thing to say." Katara laughed.

Aang stood aside so that Zuko could pull Katara in for a gentle hug, she getting a face-full of his hair. He smelled like jasmine and sandlewood. He looked a bit tired for a man at twenty-five years of age but otherwise in his prime. Zuko was prone to depression in his youth and being Firelord for close to a decade has not been smooth-sailing. He has well-earned this vacation.

"May I?" he asked, his slender hand hovering over her middle.

"Of course!" She pulled apart her coat to show him her belly.

With Aang beaming proudly, Zuko gently rubbed Katara's belly.

"It's not as big as I thought it would be," he grimaced in embarrassment after saying that.

"I get that a lot. But no one will be saying_ that_ in a few weeks." Katara grinned when Zuko's embarrassed blush turned into a flush caused by laughing. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Of course!" Zuko scoffed playfully, as though offended by the idea of _not _inviting them. He stood aside so that they could step out of the humid night into the coolness of his oriental family mansion, "But, what kept you?"

Aang shared a look with Katara, "Appa's just being protective."

Katara could hear the servants depositing their belongings somewhere upstairs.

"Well, I'm pleased that you've arrived safe and sound." Grinned Zuko as he escorted them deeper into the mansion. "My uncle, my mother, and my step-sister couldn't manage to stay awake. But, they told me to tell you 'hey'." He blushed and awkwardly assured them, "You'll see them tomorrow before they leave." They stopped at the door to the courtyard, "Uncle always hates to be parted from the Jasmine Dragon." He then added quickly, "But, he wouldn't miss seeing us all together for the world. He's interested to see how you're doing, Katara."

He took them to the dining room and Katara's mouth dropped open. This was where she had been smelling the food from the air. The room was packed with it.

"You've really outdone yourself, Zuko." Katara breathed.

Aang nodded, "... Yeah!"

There were cuisines from every nation. As Aang was strictly vegetarian, Zuko had obviously made sure to offer him an assortment of options.

Aang walked along the table with Katar and Zuko following behind him, "Baked pastries with minced fruit fillings, egg custard tarts, veggie dumplings, onion and banana juice, noodles, and rice!"

"Do they feed you back home?" Zuko teased. "Looking a bit thin there, my friend."

Aang and Zuko rough housed for a moment over his playful jibe. Though three years apart in age, they were now fair matches for physical play.

Katara watched Zuko place Aang in a hold, "Oh, trust me, Zuko. Aang eats enough."

Zuko released Aang and the two friends laughed.

"No choice," Aang gave a cheeky smile, planting a quick kiss on Katara.

Zuko chuckled while Katara assured him, "I give strict instructions for him to keep his diet when he has to leave for Avatar-duties."

However, the tables had recently turned: Aang was concerned with Katara being fed. But, the pregnant master Water Bender had an insatiable appetite, contending with her voracious older brother. So, the likelihood that she would forget to eat was less than zero. The food from the Water Tribes was definitely the most whelming.

Zuko explained, "I hired both a Northern and a Southern Water Tribe cook and their team to make the cuisines as authentic as possible, importing the foreign ingredients freshly." He pointed at a few of the dishes, "Artic hen, five-flavor soup, kale cookies, pickled fish, sea prune stew, seaweed noodles, seaweed stew, and tentacle soup."

From the Earth Kingdom Katara saw that there were bean curd puffs, cakes, crab puffs, deep-fried pickled radishes, more egg custard tarts, fried and unfried dough, a rice congee called jook, noodle soup, pan-fried noodles, pau buns, roast duck, soup, and tofu. For Zuko, he was presented with food that he was served regularly: buns, breads, cookies, meat and vegetable boiled dumplings, fire gummies, flamming fire flakes, fruit tarts for dessert served with rose petals on top, ice cream, komodo sausage, loco moco, rice cakes called mochis, noodles, noodle soup, roast duck, sea soup, sizzle-crisps, smokes sea slug, rice, super-spicy soufflé from Kirachu Island, and tart pies. As they were at the beach mansion, watermelon juice was always available.

There were also Varri-cakes from Republic City. Zuko backed off to sit at the table while Aang and Katara made their plates at the buffet. He yawned a few times, gazing out the window at Druk. Katara went for a fruit tart with rose petals first. Though Katara was proud of her Southern Water Tribe heritage, she did not always need to have the food from there.

But, worrying she'd make Zuko feel like he wasted the effort, Katara pored a bowl of tentacle soup and added rice. Aang picked veggie dumplings and Katara added rice without asking. A few minutes later, Katara heard heavy footfalls and, looking up from where she was seated on a pillow on the floor, spotted her brother jogging towards them. Toph Bei Fong, Chief of Police and the founder of the Metalbending Police Force, was on his heels.

"Katara!" shouted Sokka. "Aang!"

Twenty-four year old Sokka was the Southern Water Tribe representative on the United Republic Council. He had grown into a burly adult, hence the loud footfalls. He and Katara looked very much alike, sharing the same dark skin tone and striking blue eyes. He also had dark hair like his sister but kept it styled in a traditional warrior's wolf tail and had a short beard. He was wearing his swimming loincloth and an open robe.

"Twinkle-Toes and Sugar Queen are here!" Toph shouted after him.

Katara had always found Toph to be effortlessly pretty, amplified by her bravery and ingeniousness. She had grown into a petite but athletically built young woman, the top of her hairdo barely the same height as Katara. She had shed her official uniform for the vacation and was also in her swimwear.

Zuko pressed a finger to his lips then indicated the ceiling with it, "_Shhh_! Remember they're sleeping!"

Katara made to push herself back to her feet but was kindly scolded by her big brother, "Don't get up! I'll come down to you!"

Sokka knelt down and hugged his pregnant sister with enthusiasm but with care, holding back the strength he would usually apply. Sokka did not have to get close for Katara to smell his sweat mixed with sunscreen. But, she hugged him all the same. He looked as tired as Zuko. Katara figured she must look just as exhausted. They kissed each other's cheeks before they parted. Katara scrunched her nose up at the scruffiness along his jaw that her lips had brushed against.

Sokka cupped her round belly and chuckled, "I look like this when I've had way too much seal jerky. Well, there's no such thing as too much seal jerky -"

Everyone laughed and Toph giggled as she wedged herself between them, "You and your jokes, Sokka."

"I wasn't telling a joke, though!" Sokka corrected them facetiously, shifting aside for Toph, "There is no limit to seal-jerky-consumption! The _horror_!"

Toph sighed and she pulled Katara in for a hug. She smelled like mangos and sunscreen with a hint of sweat, telltale signs that Toph had spent her time waiting for their arrival on the beach. Her very pale porcelein skin was blemish-free and her glossy jet-black hair was tied back in its usual way. Sokka and Aang got to their feet to hug.

"What was _that_?" Toph gasped after they parted, her cloudy blue eyes widening. "I just felt it swimming around!" She leaned closer and commented, "This is so ... _weird_!" She laid a hand on Katara's belly, tapping it with her finger. "I guess I haven't been around many or _any_ pregnant women before -"

"No way!" Sokka blurted out after hugging Aang, "Have you gotten taller? Am I shrinking?"

He and Zuko were about the same height, Aang being a little over an inch taller than both.

Katara giggled, "Sokka, you're not even thirty. You're not shrinking ... yet."

"'_Yet_'?" Sokka quoted, his friends laughing at this vain concern.

Katara felt like the universe was in balance once again when their group of five was reunited. She felt both nostalgic and hungry to make new memories. Sokka and Zuko were like big brothers to Aang - Sokka being related to him by marriage now. Toph and Sokka found their places around the table, leaving Aang and Katara to sit side by side once again. They chatted about their trips to reach Ember Island and Zuko gushed proudly about his little step-sister.

"You're gonna be a great mother, Katara." Zuko complimented her suddenly.

Toph grinned, "Yeah, and you weren't around for when she babied _us_." Though she could not see Katara raise a brow, Toph quickly added, "... I think you'll be great, too. You've had plenty of practice."

Katara had eaten her fill and was starting to feel very sleepy.

She beamed around at them all, rubbing her round belly, "So sorry that you stayed up late for us -" Katara tried to stifle a yawn behind her swollen hand, "_Ahhh_! What time is it?"

"You must be exhausted," Zuko diagnosed. "Allow me to show you to your room. We'll see you in the morning."

Aang shut the door quietly behind them. The room was expansive and oriental-decorated. Their luggage was already unpacked by the servants. Katara found her dresses hanging in the wardrobes, Aang's robes and pants folded neatly in the dresser, her make-up and perfume arranged on the bathroom countertops along with Aang's shaving supplies, and there was a tray of deserts set on the bed. Katara changed into her silk kimono sleepwear, perfect for the warmer climate, and eased herself onto the bed.

Aang changed into his Fire Nation traditional jinbei while Katara ran her fingernails along her belly creating a small mound beneath the bed sheets.

"Well, we finally made it." Aang announced in a whisper, stroking her belly in a circular motion.

"High jinks are to ensue, right?" Katara hoped.

Whether Aang would admit it or not, he needed to let loose from the stress of Republic City.

Aang yawned and pulled her closer, "Sure, sweetie. Goodnight."

When Katara didn't wish him goodnight, he turned to look at her. She was fast asleep.


	3. Ember Island

**Ember Island**

She had a dream with her mom, Kya. Katara was her spitting image. These dreams made her happy but also sad sometimes. At least she wasn't having a nightmare. She had been through many traumatic events in her life.

Kya had her hands on Katara's belly and was reassuring her how good of a mother she'll be to her son. Katara was just explaining that she did not know if she was going to have a boy or girl when she awoke to a rhythmic lurch in her abdomen. She was balled up on her left side beneath her blankets on the bed. After her fifteenth week, she couldn't sleep on her back without losing circulation in her lower half. She could tell it was late in the morning by how high the sun hung in the sky through the thin curtains drawn to the balcony.

She lifted her head and could just make out Aang's silhouette rippling on the curtains in the sea breeze, meditating on the balcony. Being nearly six months pregnant, their baby had grown roughly the size of an eggplant and was kicking. She was getting so round now that she was about to start her third trimester.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" she asked her baby, stroking her belly.

Very carefully, she gradually eased herself out of bed. She picked up her cup of tea and walked through the curtains to where Aang sat. He was only wearing pants, his torso gleaming in the glow of the sun. His skin was flushed. Momo was sunbathing on the railing.

"Good morning, sweetie." she greeted him, stroking his head and kissing his shaven tattoo.

Aang twisted around and revealed a bouquet of fire lilies he'd picked for her, " Good morning, sweetie. You're going to love the water. It is perfectly warm."

Katara beamed down at him. She doubled over to kiss him but almost lost balance. He caught her and they giggled. She decided to sit down beside him, taking the bouquet and sniffing it. She could see signs that he has been to the beach. His toes had sand between them and he smelled like sweat. He had a cup of jasmine tea.

There was a water vase with matching glasses, a cup of milk, and an assortment of breakfast food.

"How long have you been up?" Katara asked.

"For a while. I didn't want to wake you." Aang replied, helping her sit comfortably beside him. "You looked so beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby." Katara joked, resting her head on his muscular shoulder; he cupped her belly in his hand. "I missed breakfast. I'm so hungry."

Katara climbed onto his lap and he fed her one sliced orange and two slices of toast for breakfast along with her cup of milk. When she was finished, she rearranged herself by hooking her legs on either side of his waist. He cupped her hips and then ran a hand up and down her back as they kissed deeply. He was so warm. Her belly kept her from getting any closer to him.

After cuddling for a while, they got dressed. Katara changed into an oriental red garment with a darker red long skirt. She added a waist skirt over her belly and secured it with a sash. The material was breathable and did not restrain her. Aang kept his pants on but wore a robe over it.

There were royal guards all around the perimeter of the palace as well as many stationed inside the historic building. Katara smiled warmly at each one of them, glad that they were there to prevent any fans from interrupting their private vacation.

A servant approached them after they exited their room, "Allow me to escort the Avatar and Sifu Katara to the courtyard garden. Fire Lord Zuko has an outdoor lunch planned for his special guests."

Katara and Aang bowed their heads and followed the servant. Many years ago, Zuko trained Aang to battle Ozai here. But those weren't flashes of fire Katara was hearing. Cameras had just been invented. There was a professional photographer there, taking candid shots as the royals and the guests were ignoring the occasional flashes.

They turned in their direction and the famous couple flinched, squinting at the rapid flashes blinding them. Toph frowned at the ground and the two men gazed around curiously at the incessant clicking noises. When he saw his sister, Sokka nudged Toph.

"Finally, Sugar Queen awakes. Just in time for the picnic!" Toph smiled cheerfully. "I'm starved."

"While the men catch up on the beach, do you want to come hang out with me in town?" Katara asked Toph. She whispered, "There's a great spa there, I'm told."

Toph smiled, "Whatever you want, Katara. Er, how are you doing? Both of you."

"We're fine." Katara rubbed her belly.

When Aang walked away to talk to Sokka, Toph added, "Can I feel your belly again?"

"Sure!" Katara took her hands away so that Toph could put an ear to her belly.

Toph mused thoughtfully, "It must feel so weird. You've got somebody living inside you."

Katara saw Zuko's mother and uncle playing one last game of Pai Sho on a blanket. At 46 years old, Ursa was as beautiful as ever . There were some silver in her long black hair and she had warm, golden eyes. Ursa was visiting for two nights with her daughter, Kiyi, who was Zuko's half-sister. Ikem, Zuko's step-father, had to oversee a play in Hira'a and regretfully could not make the trip.

Ursa saw Katara waddling towards them and she beamed a glorious smile. Uncle Iroh followed her gaze and smiled warmly at the pair, too. They got to their feet to greet the Avatar and his wife. Sokka went to talk to Toph.

"Good morning, Avatar Aang and Katara." Ursa bowed respectfully.

After saying 'good morning' back, Aang clarified, "Please, you can call me Aang. Just a normal man on this holiday."

Ursa nodded, "Aang. Katara, you are the picture of perfection."

Katara joked while Aang rubbed her back, "I definitely got my beauty sleep. It's lunch time, isn't it?"

Ursa giggled, "You need all the rest you can get now. You'll need it when your little one makes his or her debut. I remember with my children."

Uncle Iroh bowed and beamed his wrinkly face at Katara, "Katara, you are like a lotus flower in bloom. How far along are you?"

"Just a few weeks past the half-way mark." Katara told him with a simper, folding her hands atop her belly.

As they chatted, Zuko arrived with his half-sister, Kiyi. She was almost a teenager but was still excited to visit her older half-brother, evident by how she hung off his arm.

"Hello, Kiyi. You've grown so much. Do you remember us?" Katara asked.

Kiyi smiled, "Of course. I read about you guys all the time in the gossip columns. The guy on the radio talks all about you guys all the time. I wanna be famous like you guys. Do you get photographed all the time? You're having the Avatar's baby!"

Katara giggled awkwardly, uncertain of how to respond, "It's very nice to see you again."

Zuko nodded, "Come along, Kiyi. Lunch is about to be served. Why don't you go inside to wash up?" Once Kiyi was gone, Zuko apologized, "Sorry about that. She's really into celebrities now." He joked, "Can't take her anywhere."

"She's cute!" Katara giggled.

They all converged a short time later for a picnic lunch in the garden. Aang had porridge and tea. With their cups of tea, the Fire Nation citizens' meals were a bowl of steamed rice, miso soup, and broiled fish. Sokka was having second helpings of arctic hen. Katara was served her order of seaweed noodles, steamed rice, and sea prune stew. She was given her own water vase but had a treat of watermelon juice.

"Food tastes best in the company of good friends and family," mused Uncle Iroh thoughtfully. "Cheers."

Everyone cheered with him and drank at the same time. They chatted about their jobs, how their nations are fairing. Though it was hard to ignore the elephant in the garden ...

"So, have you begun plans for your birth?" Ursa asked conversationally.

"A baby Avatar! Oh, that's gonna be so cute!" Kiyi squeeled.

Aang corrected her, "Actually, Kiyi, the next Avatar will come after I pass away."

"Way to dampen the mood, Twinkle Toes!" Toph growled and punched Aang in the arm.

That lightened everyone's spirits again.

Katara nodded to Ursa, "I've assisted my grandmother with many births when I was a girl. So, I know what to expect. How is it done in the Fire Nation?"

"Traditionally, only a doctor and nurse is present. A doula may be hired to coach the mother." Ursa shared. "After the birth, mom and baby leave their partner for a week to stay with her parents."

Katara smiled respectfully, "In the Southern Water Tribe, we believe women can stay active during pregnancies. We believe that seal, caribou and moose are beneficial to eat. We have a tradition that women should not leave tasks incomplete because it'll prolong labor. I've seen women kneel and squat to give birth." Sokka turned a mild shade of green briefly at that. "They're born in houses separate from the main house and those are abandoned afterwards."

Katara looked at Toph, whom munched away at her meal. The vibe was that Toph did not want to partake in this conversation. But, she was clearly listening and bothered by it by the arch of her brows and the curve of her lip. Katara wondered why but did not call her old friend out on it.

Aang said, "My parents placed me under Monk Gyatso's guardianship after my Avatar test. In Air Nation culture, butter is used to stimulate contractions and ease the birth. We believe that a parents love is pure-hearted."

"How does butter help -? You know what, I don't even wanna know." Toph chuckled awkwardly.

Sokka asked Katara, "Are you scared at all? I remember that lady we helped before we went to Ba Sing Se for the first time. I fainted."

Katara rubbed his arm, "I know I'll be fine. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I'll be there," Sokka assured her. "I've heard people say that you become your parents when you have kids." Katara saw Toph frown at that; Sokka continued, "So, I know you'll do great. Mom was a hero and so are you."

Katara loved her brother so much. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed hers back, beaming down at her. He had come a long way from the sexist, immature, nut-brain she used to be embarrassed to be related to.

"And you'll be an uncle!" Aang pointed out. He gazed around at their group, "You'll all be honorary family members."

"Family isn't defined by blood or marital relation." Uncle Iroh agreed, sipping on his tapioca invention.

When lunch was over, it was decided that the boys would go to the beach to spend their testosterone while the girls would go to the luxury spa. Katara and Toph reclined in beach chairs to get their hair braided beforehand while Ursa and Kiyi got royal hair combings. The royal servant braided in some flowers native to the island. Their aroma followed Katara wherever she went.

The four of them were taken to the spa in an ornate palanquin and the spoiling didn't stop there. Ursa and Kiyi were assigned one room while Toph and Katara got another. Katara laid on her side, propped up with pillows, on a padded table for a back massage. The weight in her abdomen can put a strain on her back. She has been keeping active in her pregnancy but some aches were unavoidable. Toph was getting a massage in the elevated recliner - everything but her feet, of course.

"I can still feel the baby kicking. It's like a fluttering butterfly. Do you want to know if the sex is a boy or a girl?" Toph asked while she was getting her arms massaged, feet planted on the ground.

Katara wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "No, thank you. Aang and I want to be surprised."

"I figured." Toph shrugged. "You two are still so romantic like that."

Katara's masseuse moved on to massage her legs and swollen feet. She was in heaven and closed her eyes. She might fall asleep but Toph was moaning appreciatively at the massage she was getting. Katara grazed on a plate of wagashi and daifuku. She drank from a cup of water to stay hydrated.

"These wagashi are so beautifully decorated, I almost feel bad eating them." Katara giggled.

Toph let out a bark of a laugh, "I wouldn't. Toss me one! I can't see them."

Katara Bended the water in the treat and it floated over to Toph's outstretched palm. Katara needed to use the restroom.

She was leaving the room when Toph teased, "When you've gotta go, you've gotta go."

Katara teased right back, "I'll say that to you if you have babies."

When she got back, Toph turned her head in her direction.

Her clouded grey eyes settled on a place just to the side of Katara, "I don't know if I want to have children, Katara."

This was why Toph looked so bothered by the topic at lunch in the garden. Katara felt a little guilty for letting it go on for so long. She was just so happy with her pregnancy and loved sharing it with people.

"Oh?" Katara asked, reclining for her facial.

Toph shrugged and sighed, "I don't know. Do you think I'd be as good of a mom as you? My parents ... you know how they were."

"Your dad changed his mind eventually." Katara reminded her. "And I know you'd be the best mom ever. You're a great friend and teacher. You just need to search inside of yourself: do you want to bring your own little life in the world? Someone who's a piece of you? I can tell you ... I already love my baby with all my heart. It's amazing."

Toph wrinkled her nose, "I bet. You'll be amazing."

Katara would smile at Toph if her face wasn't being lathered in cream, "We'll see."

"You took care of me for months after I ran away. If you survived that, your little one will be a cakewalk." Toph insisted.

By the time they were done with their spa treatments, it was four o'clock. The sun was high in the sky. Katara could hear the dull roar of the public beach from down the shore. Zuko took a walk with his mother, uncle, and step-sister along the shore, flanked by a few palace guard for protection. His family was leaving Ember Island soon.

When they returned, Toph stomped her foot, bending a perfect sand castle for Kiyi to decorate with shells. Aang Bended a moat and Bended water from the shore to fill it. Kiyi was delighted and occupied, spilling out all of the shells that Zuko had helped her pick along the shoreline.

Photos were taken all day. They got used to the flashes and snaps of the machines. Aang and Katara wrote messages to each other in the soft shoreline, the foamy tide erasing them after they were read. Katara Bended waves for Sokka to surf while she wadded in the shallows. Just before dinner, they played volleyball. Katara had to sit out, given the job as referee. As the sun was setting beyond the horizon, Sokka was fishing for the chef to cook something he caught.

"Brings back the memories, doesn't it?" Sokka asked her. "We were once ordinary Southern Water Tribe peasants. Now look at us." He pointed at his chest, "Southern Water Tribe Chief," He pointed at Katara, "Master Water Bender, married to the Avatar, and a mom!"

"I'd never call you 'ordinary' even if we weren't the ones to find Aang." Katara giggled. "But we have come far, haven't we?"

"Yeah. So ... so, scientifically-speaking, what's going on in there?" he asked, unable to hide his curiosity any longer. "Yah know, since I'll never experience this sort of thing."

Katara laughed, "Hmmm. Well, all I know is that it's about the size of an eggplant. It moves around a lot. It is always hungry."

"Interesting, interesting." Sokka nodded, watching his fishing line.

"Yeah ... well, supper is nearly ready. Coming?" Katara said.

"Sure, just as soon as I catch a fish." Sokka bit his tongue to focus harder.

They had supper inside the house after Zuko and Aang fed their pets. Katara ate arctic hen, five-flavor soup, and sea prune stew. After everyone was stuffed, they went outside to star gaze. Zuko hired a music band to play soft tunes for them. Pretty soon, everyone was dancing beneath the stars.

The sand was cool beneath her feet. Aang helped Katara to her feet from their beach blanket. Katara leaned her back against his chest and they swayed from side to side in time with the music, holding hands. Aang kept his head dipped, pressing his hollow cheek to her head.

"I love you, Katara." Aang whispered.

"I love you, too, Aang." Katara whispered back.

She craned her neck to kiss him then they kept on dancing till it was time to go to bed.

**Writer's note:**

_**I am so sorry it took me so long to update this fic. I get writer's block but there's really no good excuse :P During the conversation about birthing traditions, I Googled information on different Asian cultures because canon traditions are not said in the show. **_

_**Water Tribe: Inuit**_

_**Fire Nation: Japanese**_

_**Air Nation: Tibetan**_


End file.
